Conventionally, as a substrate for information recording media such as hard disk (HDD), an aluminum alloy has been used. The aluminum alloy, however, involves problems such as that the aluminum alloy is likely to deform and that the smoothness of the substrate surface after being polished is inadequate, and therefore currently glass substrates are widely used (see for example PTL 1 to PTL 6).